Thinking About You Worldwide
by misslolabrickerton
Summary: When the band leaves for a 6 month tour, how will James cope with being away from his newly wedded wife and what surprises will pop up along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! If any of you are wondering where I have been, well….. A lot has happened in the past few months, major changes in my life but all sooo great. As of October 12, 2013, I am no longer Lola June Brickerton. I married the love of my life and now own the name of Mrs. Lola Garcia. On December 4, my husband and I found out that we are expecting a little rusher in August! Right now I am on winter break from college so that means I am full force for writing. I have been in the hospital. I got really sick but I have been released. I have done some MAJOR editing to "Thinking About You Worldwide". I hope you enjoy my edited version and also be on the lookout for more of my works as I edit and re-submit them. **

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo, LJBG**

Shannon's POV

My life had made a total complete turn. I married the man of my dreams, James Diamond, and had my ultimate dream wedding. Being married to someone famous like James was not easy as far as touring went. Sadly, I could not tag along this year with the boys. I was waiting outside of Roque Records as the boys were preparing to leave. I could feel the sadness of James leaving for 6 months slowly creeping its way out of me. I remembered the words he said to me the night before in bed after a little "fun".

-Flashback-

After filling me with his warm cum, James removed his dick from inside of me, laid down, and covered the both of us with a blanket. James looked at me with that bright smile of his. "How did you like that Shan?" "I loved it." I replied with a smile. James pulled me closer to him and looked into my blue eyes. "Shannon, I love you so much. I do not know what to do without you with me on tour. I know I will be thinking about you worldwide." I looked at him, tears in my eyes and wrapped him in a warm hug. "Oh James, that is so sweet. I know I will miss you, but this is something you have to do." James wiped my tears and kissed my soft lips. "Do not cry Shan, get some rest for tomorrow." I agreed. I rested my head on his warm chest and slipped off to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling extremely nauseous. I slipped out of bed and made my way towards the master bathroom, trying not to wake the sleeping James. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet. I began to cough and gag before emptying all the contents in my stomach. I vomited several times before becoming weak. While resting my head on the wall, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I knew James had awakened. "Shan you ok babe? Can I come in?" In my weak voice, I replied, "Come in." James turned the knob, opening the door as I emptied my stomach for the third time. James got on his knees behind me and pulled my golden curls out of my face. I coughed, leaning back into his arms. James looked at me in concern. "Shan are you ok beautiful?" I looked up at him weakly. "I feel horrible." James took a towel from the cabinet and wet it with cold water. Placing it on my forehead, he wiped my mouth and face. He then began rubbing my stomach in a soothing motion.

-End of Flashback-

The last of the luggage and music equipment was loaded onto the two tour buses. One labeled "James and Carlos", the other labeled "Kendall and Logan". I watched the four boys, Gustavo, and Kelly walk out of the entrance to Roque Records. Carlos and Logan, the two unmarried members of the band, raced onto their buses. Kendall said his goodbyes to his wife and my best friend, Alyssa. James walked over to me with sad eyes. He took off his Star of David necklace and placed it around my neck. "You hold on to it babe, it will keep you safe and give you luck while I am gone." I looked at his necklace and wrapped him in a tight hug. We had our last kiss and broke our hug as James was told that it was time to go. "Remember to call babe. I will tuck you in every night on the phone. I love you!" He yelled as he stepped onto the bus. "I love you too!" I yelled back, hoping he could hear. The bus drivers started the engines and the two buses drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been back in the hospital yet again….ugh! I'm back home feeling great now. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and hope everyone has a great New Year. I am 6 weeks pregnant today with Baby Garcia! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Xoxo, LJBG**

James' POV

-2 weeks later-

It has been two weeks since I left my wife and home for 6 month tour. The first two weeks have been extremely hard. Being away from Shannon was hard. She called me every night before bed. We tucked each other in over the phone. What concerned me was her sickness. I had not heard anything else about it. I could only hope that she was ok. After our third concert, the guys and I decided to go out for dinner. We were sitting at the table talking. Kendall was beside me. "How is it going bro? Carlos said you have been down since we left." He asked. "Not too good Kendall, I miss Shannon. I hope she is ok." I replied, feeling down. Kendall looked at me. "Dude, she is fine! What makes you think she is not ok?' I looked at him. "She woke up sick the morning that we left." Kendall gave me a bro hug. "I am sure she is fine. Cheer up bro, have some fun. It is 6 month tour!" I tried to feel better. I had to think positive. Later that night, I got in bed and prepared to facetime Shannon. I pressed the call button. When she answered, her face lit up when she saw mine. "Babe! I have been waiting for your call." I smiled. "I have been waiting all day to call you." Shannon looked at me. "Aww, do you miss me?" I blew her a kiss. "More than you know babe." She blew me a kiss back. "Aww, I miss you too." I smiled at her. She looked at me with a serious look. "Babe?" I looked at her with concern. "Yes babe?" She took a deep breath. "I am going to the doctor tomorrow." The worry that I had before came running back. "For what babe?" She looked at me. "My sickness." "You're still sick baby?" I asked. She nodded. "I have been throwing up a lot babe. I think I should see a doctor." I looked at her worried. "I hope everything is ok babe." She sighed. "Relax babe, it is getting late. You need your rest." I looked at her. "Ok babe, but please call me when you find out what is wrong." She blew me a kiss. "I will babe. Now get your rest, I love you." I smiled. "I love you too babe." She waved. "Bye babe." I waved and blew her two kisses. "Bye." I ended the call and placed my phone under my pillow and closed my eyes to try to sleep.


End file.
